


Candy Shop (tumblr prompt 2)

by defenselesswriter



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy shop!au, Derek owns a candy shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  what ABOUT a candy shop AU and either derek or stiles work there, or maybe even both, or maybe on of them works at the shop right next to it, I JUST WANT CANDY SHOP OK, and they talk and then BAM the radio plays candy shop by 50 cent, and then, idk, some sexy shit idk, i can just so see stiles letting loose and dancing v v dirty to this song</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude, there’s a new candy shop right down the street!" Stiles is almost jumping with excitement, and Scott is just looking at him amused.  _Why isn’t Scott excited_. “A  _candy shop, Scott._ What could be more exciting for my birthday?”

"You are twenty-one today. You could get drunk," Scott offers, but Stiles gives him a look, so he tags on, " _Legally_.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Why get drunk when I can get a sugar high?”

"Are you ever going to be an adult?" Scott asks like he’s hoping for the best.

"Nope!" Stiles yells as he runs down the sidewalk and right into the candy shop.  _Sweet as Hale_. “Oh my god. Even the name of it is perfect,” Stiles groans as he opens the door then stops.

Because a brand new candy shop in Beacon Hills opening on his birthday with a punny name is really all Stiles could ask for.

But the guy standing at the counter? Well, Stiles would rather unwrap him than any of the sweets.

"Welcome to  _Sweet as Hale_. How can I satiate your sweet tooth?” the hot guy deadpans. 

"That sounds scripted," Stiles says suspiciously.

He raises an eyebrow and whoa. Eyebrow game  _hella strong_.

That’s when Scott decides to walk in, slightly breathless from the run to the shop. “Stiles,” Scott reminds him. “The candy.”

"Right!" Stiles jumps from where he was standing and just staring creepily most likely. He starts wandering around because this place is  _huge_ and  _wonderful_. Scott promises to buy him all the candy he wants, so what more could Stiles ask for?

He spends almost an hour picking out candy and then finally drags Scott to the till to pay. Stiles pretends he doesn’t see the outrageous total or the shocked look on the guy’s face. Stiles  _does_  see the nametag hot guy is wearing. Derek.

"How old are you?" Derek asks, and he’s totally judging not that it deters Stiles.

"It’s my twenty-first birthday today!" Stiles tells him with pride. Look at him. He’s survived 21 years.

"And you’re in my shop instead of a club. I feel so lucky."

"You should," Stiles tells him even though it was obviously sarcastic.

"Please come again soon," the man tells him dryly not sounding a little bit like he wants Stiles to come back soon.

"I will!" Stiles exclaims, walking out the door and already shoving a handful of gummy wolves into his mouth. Gummy  _wolves_. How cute.

*

Okay, so Stiles may end up at the candy shop more often than not. It’s kind of an addiction with the sweet, sweet candy everywhere and then super hot store-owner Derek Hale.

"So who came up with the name?" Stiles asks.

"My sister," Derek tells him, and Stiles tries not to be disappointed.

"You have a sister?" Stiles is prying. He knows he is; he can’t help it. He wants to know everything about Derek and then get into his pants and make  _sweet as Hale love to him_.

"Three and then four brothers," Derek answers, and the man is definitely softening up to Stiles. He is. "I’m closing up. You get to help clean up since most of it’s your fault."

Stiles doesn’t mind. Extra time with Derek?  _Alone?_  Sign him up! He sweeps the floors and mops while Derek cleans the counter and takes stock of everything and counts money. Stiles convinces him to turn on a radio so they have some music while they’re cleaning up.

Ironically and to Stiles every single dream, the perfect song comes.

“ _I’ll take you to the candy shop_ ,” Stiles mumbles under his breath as he moves the mop around the floor in front of the counter where Derek is counting the money. “ _I’ll let you lick the lollipop. Go ‘head, girl. Don’t you stop. Keep goin’ till you hit the spot. Woah_.”

By that time, Stiles is unconsciously moving his hips around and dancing around with the mop to the song. Then he looks up at Derek, who needs to appreciate the humor in the song coming on  _inside a candy shop_. But Derek is just watching Stiles dance. His eyes following the movements of his hips, and Stiles isn’t stupid. He knows what the look on Derek’s face means, so he keeps dancing.

“ _Give it to me, baby, nice and slow. Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo. You ain’t never heard a sound like this before cause I ain’t never put it down like this before_.” And then suddenly the radio is off and Derek is jumping over the counter, striding right towards Stiles.

He pulls Stiles into him, the latter dropping the mop onto the ground with a loud sound that neither of them hear because then they’re kissing. Derek is almost attacking Stiles’ mouth, but Stiles can’t complain because  _fuck it’s great_. Derek starts nipping at his bottom lip, and Stiles can’t keep in the moan. 

"Can I lick you lollipop?" he blurts out when he pulls away from Derek’s lips.

Derek looks slightly exasperated, annoyed, fond, and turned on at the same time.  _Eyebrow game hella strong_. “I’m not gonna stop you,” Derek tells him.

And that’s all the incentive Stiles needs to drop to his knees and pull down Derek’s zipper.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes about a month to navigate through the relationship, learn each other’s boundaries and get comfortable around each other. Stiles learns that  _just because we are dating doesn’t mean you get free candy_  totally means that since they’re dating Stiles gets free candy. It’s almost as good as having sex with Derek. Pretty close. Like a super close second and some days…it is better. But don’t tell Derek.

Sadly, they can’t be with each other all the time. Stiles does have school he has to attend to during the days and homework to do at night. He also still has friends that he can’t completely ditch for Derek, so he integrates his boyfriend into his social life. His friends love him. He meets Derek’s friends, and they both agree to keep their friends separate because they’re both really fucking scary and together would probably mean world domination. At least if the girls got together. Stiles doesn’t even want to imagine what would happen if Lydia and Allison met Erica. World domination probably.

So their relationship is great. Perfect. Well, they have a few bumps here and there. The main one? Stiles still hasn’t gotten to suck Derek’s dick. It just hasn’t been a thing he has done yet, and Stiles sees this as a huge problem. He isn’t entirely sure if it’s because Derek doesn’t want him to? Or he doesn’t think Stiles wants to?  _Because Stiles wants to, okay?_

It’s a Saturday night, and they don’t have any plans except closing up the shop. Stiles is leaning against the counter, talking about college, life, whatever. Until he stops, so Derek looks up, confused that Stiles stopped talking of his own volition.

"Is something wrong?" Derek asks.

Stiles shrugs. “You know, I lose hours of sleep just wondering what you taste like.”

And Derek drops everything that was in his hand, which was a pen and a notebook. He makes a choked sound. “What I taste like?”

"Your lips I know," Stiles says, leaning across the counter to capture Derek’s lips in a kiss. "I know them very well," he whispers, softly dragging his teeth over Derek’s bottom lip. Then Stiles pulls back to see his boyfriend looking dazed and confused.

"But there’s something I haven’t tasted," Stiles goes on. "Something I really want to because I’m a researcher. You know this. I’m a curious guy. So I kinda have to know…if I sucked your dick…would it be sweet as Hale?"

The look on Derek’s face is murderous as Stiles breaks down in laughter and tears.

"I don’t know why we’re even dating," Derek grumbles as he bends over to grab the pen and notebook that fell on the floor. "You’re an ass."

"And you have a great one," Stiles says as he peers over the counter before Derek stands straight again. "On a real note, though. I’m curious, Derek."

"Curiosity killed the cat," the man mumbles, still looking grumpy.

"Satisfaction brought it back, and I’m hoping that in this scenario, it’s your satisfaction that’ll bring me back." Stiles waggles his eyebrows at his boyfriend, who doesn’t know whether he should be pissed or amused. It’s a funny mixture of the two on his face right now that has Stiles fighting back laughter.

"You’re not very subtle," Derek tells him.

"Never was. I think you like me that way. You like  _me_.”

"God knows why," Derek groans, rolling his eyes.

Stiles leans over the counter, grabbing Derek’s shirt in his fist and pulling the man towards him. “Because I might be an excellent dick sucker, and you’re about to find out, big guy,” Stiles whispers before putting his lips to good use against Derek’s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one gets sad. I'm sorry!!!

"How come you’ve never introduced me to your family?" Stiles asks, sitting on the counter of the candy shop. Derek is up on a ladder, stocking some of the candy on the higher shelves. These are the ones that Derek makes himself and it’s like he purposefully hides them away so no one can know how good they taste. Almost as good as his dick, Stiles would say. Almost.

Derek freezes from where he’s stretching to straighten a box of candy out. He’s silent for a few moments before continuing his task and then relaxing and turning around to look at Stiles. “Because I don’t really introduce anyone to them,” Derek says with a shrug.

"I know about your sister Laura, but I still haven’t met her," Stiles keeps going because he’s determined. "The only family I have is my dad…and if you want to count Scott you can do that. You’ve met both of them after only two months of dating. We’ve now been together almost nine. So why can’t I meet yours?"

"You really want to?" Derek asks, looking unsure.

Stiles nods enthusiastically. Of course he wants to meet Derek’s family, see where he came from, and see if  the grumpiness is a family trait.

Turns out, meeting Derek’s family shows exactly where Derek got his grumpiness from.

They pull into the cemetery parking lot. Stiles is familiar with it; it’s the same one his mom is buried in. Without saying anything, Stiles reaches over and squeezes Derek’s hand. 

It takes a while to get out of the car. “We don’t have to do this,” Stiles tells him.

Derek shakes his head. “We do.” Then he gets out of the car and Stiles rushes to follow him. He catches up to the bigger man quickly, sliding his hand back into Derek’s where it belongs. The walk is silent as they look for the grave(s? Stiles doesn’t really know how many are there). 

Stiles stops breathing when he sees one headstone with over ten names on it. He reads through each one, and at the very bottom it says  _Laura Hale_. Her death date is six years after the rest, but everyone else died on the same day.

"This is my family," Derek whispers. "They would’ve loved you."

Stiles squeezes his hand and takes the reigns. “Hey, guys! I’m Stiles. I’m Derek’s new piece of mancandy. Haha, get it? Because he owns a candy store? I guess all that really matters is that I’m here for him. I promise. I’m going to take care of him and love him almost as much as you all did because he really is a special guy, isn’t he?”

"You love me?" Derek asks, looking over at him.

"Of course I do, sourwolf. You still have me, and you aren’t getting rid of me for a very long time."

Derek actually smiles at him, and it’s one of the very few smiles Stiles has ever seen from Derek. “I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

"Get your shit off of my counter," Derek practically growls. 

"Your growling does nothing to me anymore," Stiles lies as he shifts through all of the applications he has on the front counter. "It’s really not threatening at all anymore."

"It isn’t?" Derek asks, arching his eyebrow.

"Nope!" Stiles says, filling stuff out on the application to where? He doesn’t know. There’s too many to know anymore. "It’s just hot at this point."

"Then tell me why you have deemed my counter as your place of filing?" Derek says, looking down at the papers, confused. "What are these anyway? I thought you were done with college for the summer?"

"I am!" Stiles informs him. "These are job applications because I need to pay for next year and also my dad wants me to move out eventually I think. Plus, it would be nice to maybe have my own place for when my super sexy boyfriend comes over and he could even spend the night." Stiles looks up at him hopefully, biting his lip nervously.

"Hmm," Derek says, which is literally nothing. Derek said nothing, and Stiles hates him. He doesn’t let it deter him, though. He goes back to filling out his resume on his laptop and then filling in answers to all the questions.

"Can I put you down as a reference? You are a business owner after all. It would look legit."

"I’m your boyfriend."

"They don’t know that," Stiles points out.

"Conflict of interest," Derek mumbles.

"They don’t know that," Stiles reiterates. 

Derek rolls his eyes. “Get your papers off of my counter. It’s not your desk. Be here at seven tomorrow.”

"For a date?" Stiles asks.

"In the morning," Derek tells him, trying to get him to leave the candy shop. "You have a job."

"Conflict of interest," Stiles replies cheekily. Derek’s answer is a growl.

Tiredly and gloomily, Stiles is at the candy shop at seven. “You don’t even open until ten,” he bemoans.

"There’s a lot to do before then," Derek says, shoving a cup of coffee into Stiles’ hand. It’s exactly the way he likes it. He eyes Derek suspiciously. He never gets free coffee anymore. That stage of their relationship was over. It was definitely Stiles’ favorite part because  _hello_  poor college student being given constant free coffee was the actual best.

Anyway. Stiles’ point is that he never gets free coffee anymore so it must be a special occasion. He thinks about it. It’s not their anniversary. They haven’t hit it yet. It’s in a couple of weeks which means.

"Are you celebrating the first day we met?" Stiles asks, trying to hide a smile.

Derek doesn’t answer which translates into  _Stiles’ boyfriend is such a fucking sap_.

Stiles walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and hooking a chin over his shoulder. “I love you, you big sap.”

Derek’s lips twitch as he fights off a smile. “I love you too. But that’s not all that today is.”

"It’s my birthday, isn’t it? I forgot my birthday."

Derek starts laughing as he turns in Stiles’ arms, cupping the younger man’s neck. “It’s your birthday.”

“ _Fuck_. I was so caught up in looking for a job. I forgot my birthday. Shit.” Stiles steps closer, winding his arms even tighter around Derek and burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “How did I forget  _my_  birthday? I remembered yours.”

"Mhmm," Derek hums, rubbing soothing circles over Stiles’ back. "But I’ve got another surprise for you. I don’t actually come to the store this early every day."

"I  _knew_  it,” Stiles gasps in horror as he pulls away. “You lying liar who lies. How dare you deceive me?”

"There’s an apartment upstairs that has recently been emptied," Derek explains. "I was leasing it out for a while and the lease on my apartment is just about up. I was thinking of living here while I renovate my house."

"Derek, that’s awesome news," Stiles says genuinely. It took a while for Stiles to hear the full story of how Derek’s family died in a house fire, but he finally did and hearing that Derek wants to rebuild his family home? That’s the best news Stiles could ask for on his birthday.

"See the thing is, this apartment is bigger than the one I’m currently in, and it might be a little too much for just me," Derek continues with a small smile.

"Derek Andrew Hale, you are not saying what I think you are," Stiles tells him sternly. He will not be fooled again. Also he can’t get his hopes up. Not yet.

"Move in with me, Stiles. Pay half of the rent and utilities and groceries. Wake up with me everything morning. Or complain when I wake up too early and I’ll complain when you stay up too late. Let’s fight over who does the dishes that night or who has to be the one to grocery shop that week. Move in with me. Please."

"Yes, of course I will, you big ol’ sap." Stiles surges forward, kissing the fuck out of his boyfriend/newly appointed roommate. "This is the best birthday ever."

"Happy birthday," Derek whispers before kissing Stiles again and again and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also subject to get more added if someone asks for more on my tumblr or here. Not sure, though. It's hella fun to write.


End file.
